


Before the Wedding - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 4th Day, Harry's waited until the day before Ron and Hermione's wedding to take dance lessons, leaving Draco the only person with enough time to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Wedding - 12 Days of Drarry

“Dammit Potter, do you have two left feet?” Draco hissed.

“Screw you Maloy. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.” Harry walked away, throwing his coat over his shoulder.

He knew he couldn’t leave the lesson, not unless he wanted to make a total ass of himself at Hermione and Ron’s wedding. Of course he could just _not_ dance, but Hermione had already told him that they’d be dancing together. So unless he wanted to ruin the bride’s feet on her special night-

“You know I’m the only one who can teach you before the wedding.” Draco called out.

Harry sighed, halfway out the door. “Fuck me.” He turned on his heel and walked back towards Malfoy, an evil smirk across his face. “You know I really hate you sometimes.”

“Well maybe next time you won’t wait until the day before the event to take dance lessons. Now, back to first position.” Harry threw his coat and bag back on the floor and walked across the apartment floor back to Draco.

As much as Harry wanted to argue with Draco, he was right. He’d never admit that of course, but he was. Harry had put off these lessons for months before finally, it was the day before he’d take the portkey to the Burrow, and then there’d be no opportunity to learn. Not unless Mrs. Weasley had a charm that could help him.

“Shit.” Harry stepped on Draco’s foot again, making the boy pull away. “You have to learn to lead Potter!” 

“I’m trying!”

“Well try harder!” 

“You act like this is so easy.” Harry protested. 

“Please, it’s not that difficult Potter.”

“Easy for you to say…” Harry backed away.

“Didn’t you learn this dance for the Yule Ball?”

“That was ten years ago Draco.”

“And-”

“And what! You expect me to remember a dance I did once ten years ago?”

“You remember spells don’t you?”

“Because magic is actually interesting Draco. Dancing isn’t.”

“Okay.” Draco pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had to think of a way to make this easier for Harry. “Okay, think about how much this means to Hermione and Ron. To have you dance at their wedding. Just think about that.”

Harry sighed. “Alright.”

Harry takes Draco’s hand in his own, placing the other on the small of Draco’s back. “Okay.” Draco said. “Count it out with me. One.” They made a move slowly. Harry wanted to look at where his feet were going, a habit that Draco was trying to train out of him.

Determined to make this work, Harry kept his eyes focused on the taller boy. Those bright blue eyes, like an ocean just waiting to be explored. 

_What?_ He asked himself. Had he really just compared Draco’s eyes to an ocean? He tried to keep his focus on his steps. Now he and Draco were moving faster.

“Two, three. Good, just like that. One, two three, one two, three.” 

Harry pressed his palm closer to Draco’s back, pulling them in closer. If Draco noticed, he didn’t say anything. He only focused those eyes on Harry’s. Those blue eyes. Harry felt himself blushing. He wanted to look down, if nothing it would end Draco’s trance on him, but then Draco would stop the dance and brate him.

And if he was being honest, he didn’t want to stop dancing with Draco. From here he could see every detail of his face. The thinness of his lips, the cheek bones that could cut glass. _Wait, no._

He couldn’t be thinking these things about Draco Malfoy of all people, could he? Besides Harry was straight. That he was sure of. He still thought of Cho Chang, despite her constant weeping she was incredibly attractive. And Ginny. Her red hair, the freckles on her cheeks. Almost like the faintest freckles underneath Draco’s eyes.

_No, no._ Harry thought. He wasn’t interested in men. Well, there was that one time he watched Viktor Krum stroll to the lake for a swim. But that had only happened once. And Cedric. Even now he still thought about Cedric. That chestnut hair, and those Hazel eyes.

Harry could feel himself sweating now, his palms getting slicker.

“Are you alright Potter?” Draco asked.

“I’m fine.”

Then he tripped over Draco’s feet, and he felt himself falling. Draco tried to pull away, he’d fallen on top of Potter enough times to last him until he died, but Harry wasn’t letting go. Draco pulled his hands, only making Harry lurch forward. 

Draco felt the hardwood floor underneath him, and the impact of it on the back of his head. “Fuck!” He cried out.

“Oh shit Draco, I’m sorry.” Harry stammered.

“Tell that to the knot on the back of my head.”

“Draco, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. It’s okay. I think it was time for a break anyway.” Draco rubbed the spot on the back of his head and tried to stand up.

“You realized you’re still on top of me Potter?”

Harry didn’t answer. He pressed his lips against Draco’s. He could say what made him do it, he just wanted to. So badly. He pulled back and looked at the shocked expression on Draco’s face. 

“Why did you do that?” Draco asked calmly.

“Because I wanted to…” Harry answered, his heart racing.

“Because you’re attracted to me?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I think so.”

“Good.” He felt Draco’s hands on his own cheeks as he was pulled down in for another kiss. This time Draco reciprocated, pressing his lips against Harry’s and letting Harry in. Harry felt his arms going weak, so he moved down onto his elbows, getting closer to Draco than he’d ever been before. He rubbed his body up against Draco’s, making both their groins rub against one another.

Were they really doing this? Here in the middle of Draco’s apartment, making out on the floor. Harry felt Draco’s tongue pressing at his mouth, and opened wide to accept it. He tasted so good. Like peppermint. 

Merlin neither of them ever wanted this to end. Harry could feel Draco’s hands moving slowly up his back, tracing with his fingernails before he began running his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

Harry couldn’t help but let out a slight whine as Draco pulled a little.

“”Sorry.” Draco said, pulling out of the kiss quickly.

“No, I uh. I liked it.” Harry waited a beat. “Is… Is this okay? I mean, do you like this?”

“Merlin yes.” Draco smiled.

“Good, cause I like this too.” Harry could feel his chest heaving up and down, almost in sync with Draco’s. He thought for a moment. “Draco, um…” He wasn’t really sure how to word what he wanted to ask.

“Yes?”

“I uh… I don’t have a date for Ron and Hermione’s wedding.”

“Well, it would seem as if we find ourselves in the same boat Harry.”

Harry would help but feel elated when Draco used his first name. “So uh... will you go with me?”

“I’d be honored.” He moved his hands down Harry’s hips. “Do you want to kiss me again?” Draco teased.

“Very much.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, let’s take this to the bedroom. This floor’s rather harsh on my back.”


End file.
